Des questions, toujours des questionsCorrigé
by Luana Nightmare
Summary: One-shotLors de la dernière bataille Harry se rend compte qu’il ressent bien plus que de l’amitié pour Ginny. HPGW Version corrigé de mon ancienne fic


Titre : Des questions, toujours des questions

Auteure : Cérendy Potter

Résum : Lors de la dernière bataille Harry se rend compte qu'il ressent bien plus que de l'amitié pour Ginny. HP/GW

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.Rowling (malheureusement)

Note de l'auteure : Me voici de retour après une énorme absence avec la correction de cette fanfiction. J'espère que vous préférerez cette version, l'ancienne n'ayant pas eu un franc succès.

Avertissement : Vous devez avoir lu le tome 5.

Bonne lecture

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharne t-il toujours sur moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je l'aime ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle meure ? Elle m'avait toujours aimé mais moi je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. J'aurais tellement aimé m'en rendre compte avant. Pour moi elle n'était que la petite soeur de Ron. Mais depuis se jour...  
  
Flash Back  
  
Il marchait au milieu des corps. Peu avaient survécu à cette bataille autant dans un camp que dans l'autre. Il ne restait que quelque survivant. La plupart des gens qu'il connaissait étaient mort. L'ordre du phénix n'existait plus pour la seule et unique raison que toutes les personnes qui le formaient avaient péri dans la bataille. Beaucoup d'innocent avait donné leur vie en voulant aider, en voulant sauver leur famille et leurs proches. Les mangemorts aussi avait grandement chutés en nombre. L'ancien groupe de près d'une soixantaine de personne était maintenant réduit à quelques blessés. Malgré tout le combat continuait. Un camp devait gagner. L'avenir du monde se jouait cette nuit.

Malheureusement Voldemort et son bras droit, Malfoy senior, étaient encore debout. Du coin de l'œil il aperçu Ginny qui combattait vaillamment même avec un bras cassé. Il était tellement absorbé par son combat qu'il n'entendit pas Lucius lancer le sort qui changerait tout. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand il entendit un bruit sourd à ses côtés.  
  
-GINNY !!!

Le corps de la belle gisait par terre. Inerte. Dans ces yeux on pouvait encore voir la surprise et l'horreur que lui avait causé le sort.

Il tomba à côté de la Gryffondor aux cheveux flamboyants et pleura. Il pleura comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, même pour Sirius.

Beaucoup de gens avaient péri de cette manière mais pour une raison inconnue cette mort le dévastait encore plus que celle des autres. Elle lui donnait un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais sentit avec une telle force avant. De la haine. Il haïssait Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy plus que jamais.

Il allait leur faire payer.  
  
-Alors Potter tu es maintenant seul, ricana Voldemort.  
  
Mais déjà Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour mettre fin à cette guerre.

-Je vais vous tuer, dit-il. JE VAIS VOUS TUER !!  
  
Ils reculèrent légèrement. D'Harry émanait à présent une aura dorée, il paraissait effrayant.  
  
-Expelliarmus !!  
  
Les deux hommes, maintenant désarmés, étaient à sa merci. La vengeance était douce. Il se régalait de la frayeur qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de ses ennemis. Sans crier gare il prononça le sort fatidique.

-Avada Kedavra  
  
Ça y était le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps était mort emportant avec lui son plus fidèle mangemort et toutes les années de terreur.  
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
Harry était devenu encore plus célèbre après ça. On lui avait proposé le poste de directeur de Poudlard après la mort de Dumbledore. Mais il s'était empressé de refuser le poste. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Ginny lui manquait. Mais après avoir longtemps réfléchi il avait enfin trouvé pourquoi il était si dévasté par cette mort. Il aimait Ginny. Pourquoi avait t'il fallu qu'un tel évènement arrive pour qu'il s'en rende compte? Il n'en savait rien. Ce qui lui brisait le plus le cœur c'est que jamais son amour ne le saurait. Elle serait à jamais dans l'ignorance à chercher sa douce moitié. À moins que.....  
  
Le lendemain tout le monde des sorciers était en deuil et le 13 juin fut dorénavant un jour spécial. Le jour de la mort du survivant...

Au loin, au dessus du monde, les étoiles assistait aux retrouvailles les plus merveilleux jamais vu par les vivants et même par les morts.

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé.

Laissez moi savoir vos impressions .

À la prochaine


End file.
